Mi Secretaria, Esposa y Amante
by edtru23
Summary: El Séptimo y actual Jefe de la empresa Hokage tiene un gran problema: es víctima del acoso sexual de sus empleadas y eso no ha sido ojo ciego para su esposa Uzumaki Hinata ella demostrara que el Séptimo le pertenece aún si debe compartirlo con ellas para enseñar que "Cuando una chica de verdad se enamora, sus sentimientos no cambian tan fácilmente" tanto en el amor como en la cama
1. Naruto-kun me Pertenece (parte 1)

Mi Secretaria, Esposa y Amante

Por: edtru23

Capitulo 1: Naruto-kun me pertenece (Parte 1)

Un día común y corriente en la empresa medica Hokage se encontraba el Séptimo líder de la empresa, aquel que a sus 32 años con esfuerzo y dedicación consiguió llegar hasta donde se encuentra ahora de no ser por la ayuda de su familia, amigos y por supuesto de su amada esposa aquella mujer de cabellos corto hasta los hombros de color azulado oscuro, ojos aperlados y brillantes mejillas y labios sensualmente rojizos, un cuerpo curvilíneo, unos senos grandes y sexys, trasero contorneado osea el cuerpo que toda mujer querría el nombre de esa mujer es Uzumaki Hinata que desde siempre ha estado enamorada de nuestro protagonista.

Hablamos por supuesto de el hombre número 1 cabeza hueca Uzumaki Naruto. Él se encontraba en estos momentos firmando documentos para importaciones tecnológicas con la empresa tecnológica Kazekage dirigida por el afamado 5to líder Sabaku no Gaara; cuando el teléfono suena.

-Aqui Uzumaki -habla con calma.

-Naruto. Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo en la línea 5-menciona Ino su Secretaria y muy querida amiga de su esposa.

-Ponla en la linea Ino -le pide a su Secretaria. -Cuéntame vieja Tsunade.

-NARUTO! TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES DE LLAMARME VIEJA! -habla con irá rubia.

-En fin necesito que me firmes un documento que Shizune te trae en camino y vengas con ella a mí sector. -Solicita la dama.

En eso llega una dama de cabello corto lacio de color oscuro, ojos negros y una figura atractiva pero equilibrada de 46 años de edad viste ropa oscura con detalles blancos junto a una bata manga larga y ancha de igual color con el kanji fuego en la espalda.

-Oh Shizune Nee-chan la vieja me dijo que tenias un documento para mi.

-Si tienes que firmarlo y me acompañes a un favor de Tsunade-Sama. -respondió la asistente.

Naruto firmo el documento sin leerlo y salio de su oficina junto a Shizune. En ese momento se levantó la sospecha de Ino al ver a Shizune entrar a la oficina cosa que nunca hace y verla salir pegada del brazo felizmente con el Septimo; y cuando los perdió de vista decidió hacer una llamada de vida o muerte.

Cuando llegaron al ascensor y presionaron el botón para el piso 25 la mujer de cabello corto le pregunta lo siguiente al joven líder.

-Dime Naruto-kun cómo vas con Hinata?

-A pesar del trabajo siempre busco el tiempo para pasarlo a su lado debido a que el trabajo en la empresa es pesado y agota mucho pero vale la pena ya que la amo tanto a ella como a los niños que cuando estoy con ellos soy tan feliz. -responde con tranquilidad el rubio.

-Ya veo, Hinata tiene tanta suerte me da envidia aún no tener un novio ya que todo este tiempo al lado de Tsunade-sama no me lo ha permitido pero se que aún sin un novio podré disfrutar varias cosas con algún hombre este casado o no. -le dice la pelinegra mientras reía suavemente al rubio quien poco entendía.

-Que quieres decir Shuzune-neechan? -pregunta sin entender el joven.

-Nada, nada cosas mías jajajajaja -le contesta la pelinegra.

Al llegar al piso 25 salen del ascensor y llegan a la única oficina del lugar donde Shizune abre la puerta dejando pasa primero al séptimo y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Se puede ver claramente a una segunda mujer de labios pintados de color rosado es una mujer bastante atractiva; de piel clara, con los ojos castaños y el cabello rubio. Su pelo es largo hasta la cintura, con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara, de senos enormes (miden 106 cm según su padrino Jiraiya), viste con un dogi sin mangas, un obi azul que le permite resaltar sus grandes senos, pantalones negros y sandalias de tacón. Ella fue la quinta líder de la empresa medica Hokage mejor conocida como la princesa de las babosas medicinales Senju Tsunade.

Naruto se acerca a dónde está la rubia y le pregunta.

-Cuentame para qué me llamaste?

La dama con una sonrisa misteriosa le dice. -Naruto se nuestro juguete. -con un chasquido de dedos exclama con fuerza. -SHIZUNE -exclama con fuerza la dama.

La asistente de la quinta por detrás le inyecta una vacuna anestesica en un brazo paralizando al rubio. -Él simplemente cae inconsiente mientras que las dos damas sonreian de forma lasciva y una mirada llena de Lujuria.

Hinata POV

El telefono sonaba y cuando conteste...

-Hinata? -me pregunta una voz que reconoci al instante.

-Ino-chan! hola. Dime que ocurre?...

-Hay problemas con Naruto -le responde con urgencia la Rubia asistente del Septimo.

Asustada la peliazul pregunta -QUÉ PASO CON NARUTO-KUN? DIME INO-CHAN!

-Pues... veras... Shizune-Senpai vino hace un rato a la oficina y salieron juntos no se a donde pero senpai iba pegada del brazo del Septimo.

Eso me asusto bastante Naruto-kun nunca me engañaría con nadie al menos que Shizune-san se le este insinuando, debo darme prisa.

-Gracias, iré para alla enseguida. -Colgué el teléfono y me cambie la ropa usaría el uniforme de la empresa ya que así podre entrar mucho más fácil una camisa oscura de mangas largas y de cuello alto, una falda hasta arriba de las rodillas, pantimedias marrones, unas sandalias de tacón mediano y la bata que todos los empleados usan tanto en el trabajo como en las ceremonias de la empresa con el Kanji de fuego en la espalda (es la misma ropa de la Ceremonia que usa Hinata cuando Naruto cuando se convierte en Hokage).

-Menos mal que los niños se quedaran hasta mañana con Hanabi y mi padre -Exclame mientras salia de camino para alla pero por suerte un auto de empresa llego a recogerme cortesía de Ino-chan así que entre en el vehículo y este aceleró lo más rápido posible mientras recordaba aquella vez que Naruto-kun se acostó con Sakura-san. Pero las razones para ello fueron nobles a pesar de no quise escucharlo el saberlo hirió mucho mi corazón pero, no fue hasta que Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun me explicaron lo que ocurrió ese dia.

Fue para que ella pudiera traer a Sarada-chan por parto natural y no una cesárea ya que Sasuke-kun no estaría en la aldea durante el tiempo del embarazo y al único a quien confiaría esas cosas era a su mejor amigo, a pesar de que podría interpretarse como un engaño pero fue por ayudar a sus seres queridos lo hizo por el cariño hacia sus amigos, la amabilidad de ése hombre él Naruto-kun de quién estoy tan enamorada.

Cuándo escuché después a Naruto-kun me sentí tranquila ya que me explico que cuando lo hizo sé protegieron y ese día me demostró lo mucho que me ama con solo recordarlo hace que mi corazón lata de emoción, me sienta tan excitada y deseo tanto a Naruto-kun.

-Fin Hinata POV.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la empresa lo primero que hizo fue llegar a recepción fue pedir el piso donde se encontraban Tsunade-sama y Shuzune-senpai y le avisaron que se encuentran en el piso 25 entonces agradeció y se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando llegó y el se abrieron las puertas la rubia secretaria del séptimo la interceptó y la metió dentro allí Ino le dijo a Hinata lo siguiente:

-Hinata, recuerda lo que te dijo Sakura -le dice la joven rubia

-Si, primero escuchare lo que me digan ó hagan y después tomare mi decisión. -le responde la peliazul.

Asi cuando el ascensor se abrio Hinata Salio sola y observo la unica puerta en todo el piso 25. Se acerco lentamente abrio despacio la puerta y cuando entro vio que estaba vacio pero, vio algo no común en el suelo, eran la chaqueta naranja y la capa de su esposo las cogio y las acomodo en una de las sillas del despacho y derrepente escucho un sonido.

AHHHHHHH-escucho de repente un sonoro gemido que la sorprendio a la peliazul percatandose de otra puerta a la cual se dirigio lentamente mientras los gemidos eran mas fuertes y se escuchaban como los de una mujer. Al abrir la puerta lo que vio le sorprendio de forma impactante que incluso su Corazón casi sale de su pecho.

Uzumaki Naruto su esposo estaba teniendo Sexo con Shizune mientras ella gemia y disfrutaba como el rubio le daba muy fuerte por detrás. Y cuando la peliazul observa a la Rubia de ojos marron y voluptuosos senos ella le hace señas de que se acerque para hablar.

-Ah, te estabamos esperando Hinata-le dice la Rubia a la Uzumaki.

-Qué esta pasando aqui Tsunade-Sama? -Pregunta Hinata.

-Primero que nada nos disculpamos contigo Hinata por lo que esta pasando, pues decidimos que Naruto seria nuestro juguete-Explico la Quinta mientras escuchaban a la pelinegra gemir con fuerza y al rubio.

AHHHHHHH! NARUTO-KUN LA TIENES TAN GRANDE, SE SIENTE TAN BIEN, DAME MÁS DURO, MÁS, MÁSSSSSSS.

ARRGHH! Nee-chan tiene la Vagina tan Apretada que podria venirme pronto.

Hinata y Tsunade que escucharón el dialogo se sorprendierón princpalmente Hinata que en lugar de sentirse engañada se sentia más bien Celosa, ambas mujeres sentian como su vaginas se mojaban y sus senos se calentaban y sentian un olor agradable y adictivo que solo la esposa conocia ese era el Aroma Sexual de Naruto.

-Naruto firmo un acuerdo mio sin leerlo donde se entrega a si mismo como conejillo de Indias para probar un afrodisiaco y nosotras seriamos quienes probariamos los resultados. -menciono mientra gemia suavemente.

-Entiendo lo que esta pasando pero, porque mi esposo en lugar de otra... mmmmm... persona -dijo la Uzumaki mientras sentia su cuerpo todo caliente.

-Porque veo en Naruto a mi difunto esposo a alguien a quien ame con toda mi alma y cuando estuve desarrollando con Shizune el afrodisiaco pensamos en varios candidatos como Kakashi, Iruka o Jiraiya.-explico la Rubia

-Entiendo, pero creo que cometiste un error Tsunade-sama -le comenta Hinata.

-Ah si? Cuál es el error? -Pregunta Tsunade.

Justo cuando iba a responderle se oyen los gemidos con mayor fuerza.

-AH AH AH AH Nee-chan voy a...

-Afuera vente afuera.

Naruto saca su pene de la asistente y deja que ella lo masturbe con fuerza y velocidad ansiosa.

-AHHHH ME VENGO AHHHHHHH y el joven eyacula sobre el rostro de la pelinegra cubriendo su boca, rostro, cabello y senos de biscoso Semen.

El Hokage respiraba agitadamente después de haber terminado cuando de repente siente una voluptuosa delantera en su espalda y esa persona acerca su rostro al oido diciendole.

-Te divertiste verdad, Cariño?...

Eso sorprende fuertemente al rubio quien voltea la cabeza para ver a su esposa con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos llenos de Lujuria.

Aqui esta el Primer Capitulo espero que les guste esta vez publicado en esta pagina de Fanfiction también pueden encontrarme en Wattpad con el mismo nombre.

Soy primerizo en esta historias soy fan de Naruto y Hinata por eso he querido hacer esta historia donde se demuestra cuando se ama de verdad todo los obstaculos pueden ser superados.

Como ven es historia es un Harem siempre me imagine al Hokage en esas situaciones principalmente usando a Hinata y una tercera mujer.

Bueno como dije es mi primera historia y esta el primer capitulo Comentar deben y cualquier critica es aceptada en los reviews. Pasen un lindo dia y un buen Mes

Atento en la Fuerza.

edtru23


	2. Naruto-kun me Pertenece (parte 2)

Mi Secretaria, Esposa y Amante

Por: edtru23

Capitulo 2: Naruto-kun me pertenece (Parte 2)

Anteriormente:

-Te divertiste verdad, Cariño?...  
Eso sorprende fuertemente al rubio quien voltea la cabeza para ver a su esposa con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos llenos de Lujuria.

-Hi-Hinata? -asustado el joven rubio se aleja unos pasos de su esposa mientras la observa detenidamente

-Así es Naruto-kun, te sorprende verme? -le dice mientras se acerca lentamente a su esposo y con un dedo de su derecha toca el pecho deslizando la uña hasta el abdomen haciendo que el rubio gimiera de forma suave.

-Ah -el rubio gime entrecortado mientras Hinata mete el dedo dentro del ombligo haciendo que gimiera aun más proporcionadole mucho placer. La peliazul voltea su rostro para mirar a ambas mujeres pronunciando las siguientes palabras...

-Recuerda que le dije que cometió un error Tsunade-sama? -le menciona la dama

-Y cual es el error Hinata? -menciona Tsunade

A lo que Hinata se quita la bata y la prendas de la cintura para abajo quedando solamente con la camisa y las pantaletas de color negro volteando hacia su esposo realizando en un movimiento sensual se quita las pantaletas y se levanta la camisa mostrando sus grandes y hermosos senos. Esto ocasiona que el joven líder contemple con una mirada llena de excitación hacia su amada peliazul mientras ella se acerca hacia él, su glande vuelve a levantarse aun mucho mas que cuando estaba haciéndolo con Shizune. Esto causa una impresión en Tsunade y su asistente al ver que el pene del rubio estaba más grande y duro.

-Que Naruto-kun Me. Per. te. ne. ce -con eso usa su mano derecha para agarrar el glande y empezar a masturbarlo suavemente mientras se acerca para así besar los labios de su hombre.

Naruto quien sorprendido por el acto de Hinata se deja llevar por ella ya que mientras se besan se da cuenta que esta domado por su belleza, sensualidad y su lujuriosa mirada ya que de un momento a otro ella mete su lengua y comienzan un duelo erótico donde el aire se vuelve necesario ya que en un dos por tres ambos se separan dejando un hilo de saliva mientras que la mano de su mujer sigue masajeando su enorme miembro.

Mientras intentan recuperar el aire la peliazul ataca de inmediato el cuello de su amado con besos y lamidas mientras desciende lentamente pasando por sus tetillas las cuales lame con ferocidad y muerde con suavidad garantizando un gemido sonoro del Hokage, para luego deslizar su lengua hasta el abdomen que besa con mucho deseo hasta que llega al duro pene de su esposo a cual con solo verlo un gran sonrojo cubre sus mejillas al contemplar a la bestia de cerca, traga saliva y cierra sus ojos para olfatear de cerca el glande.

-Naruto-kun la tienes tan grande -le dice mientras que con sus dos manos masturba y excita con calma al rubio para ir aumentando la velocidad y tras dar el suficiente masaje acerca el miembro a su lengua y le da unas cuantas lamidas para después meterlo en su boca levemente, para ir más profundo poco a poco y mientras ella saboreaba el sabroso pene de su amado el Hokage simplemente gemia y pedía por más.

NARUTO POV

No puedo creer como es que termino asi dattebayo!. Hinata mí esposa técnicamente me esta haciendo el Amor ella sola creí que estaría enojada o dolida pero esta haciendo lo que yo le haria y AH! se siente de maravilla.

-Hinata más profundo -le digo mientras siento su caliente boca chupando mi pene ttebayo!

Siento que todo lo que dijo que le pertenezco me hace feliz ya que Amo tanto a Hinata que no podria vivir sin ella, sin sus sentimientos, sin su erotico cuerpo. AH la deseo tanto que siento que voy a estallar.

-Mi amor creo que voy a venirme -entonces siento que se detiene sin antes chupar con fuerza mi Polla usando sus labios se siente una delicia entonces me mira curiosamente mientras saca mi pene de su bella boca.

-Aun no querido. -Entonces mi bella peliazul se levanto beso mi nariz se acerco a la mesa y puso sus manos en ella se agacho para mostarme su humeda vagina junto a su redondo y bello trasero que mueve de un lado a otro invitandome a entrar en ella.

-Naruto-kun enseñemosles a ellas como lo hacemos, quiero mostrarles lo mucho que te deseo mi amor. -exclama la peliazul con una mirada sonrojada y llena de excitación. Simplemente asiento con la cabeza me acerco a mi esposa y fricciono la punta de mi pene en su humeda entrada. Cuando entro en ella escucho su suave y bello gemido, puedo sentir su interior tan calido, tan humedo comienzo a moverme entrando y saliendo sin problema alguno escuchando como Hinata gime despacio ya que me estoy moviendo lentamente.

-Mas dame más rápido Naruto-kun - exclama mi sexy esposa y accedo a su deseo y empiezo a moverme más, ah puedo sentir su caliente interior, como me aprisiona queriendo moverme más rapido, los gemidos de Hinata son musica mientras dirijo mis manos a sus calientes senos pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

-Hinata que bien se siente sin duda eres la mejor me encanta todo en ti ahhhhhh -exclamo gimiendo queriendo más y empiezo a acelerar las embestidas mientras escucho su respiración se hace mas rapida y fuerte.

-SI SI SI DAME MÁS DURO NARUTO-KUN TE DESEO TANTO QUE PODRIA PEDIRTE QUE ESTEMOS ASI POR SIEMPRE -anuncia mi bella peliazul mientras pellizco sus erguidos pezones y la oigo gemir más y más.

-AH HINATA ME VENGO -le aviso ya que siento que voy a desfallecer en su calido interior.

-CORRETE CARIÑO DERRAMATE DENTRO DE MI YO TAMBIÉN ME VENGO JUNTOS HAGAMOSLO JUNTOS -me lo pide con una sonrisa, con ganas y de un momento siento que estallo.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Hinata y Yo gritamos a la vez mientras siento que derramo toda mi semilla en ella mientras tenemos el mejor orgasmo hasta ahora.

FIN NARUTO POV...

Naruto muy agitado saca su pene de la vagina de su mujer y cae al suelo agotado, mientras que la peliazul deja caer sus caderas y su pecho que da encima de la mesa mientras aún esta agita sintiendo como el semen de su esposo se derrama fuera de ella y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan se mueve un poco y se recuesta sobre el pecho de su amado.

-Cómo te sentiste Hinata? -le pregunta a su esposa.

-Me siento de maravilla Cariño hace tiempo que no haciamos el amor -exclama la mujer con mucha felicidad cuando al lado de los amantes las testigos del acto se ubican al lado de ellos y los miran con ganas mientras sus intimidades chorrean.

-Vaya jamas crei que Hinata fuera una pervertida te subestimamos -menciona Tsunade mientras que a la peliazul se le pone la cara completamente roja por comentario resguardando su rostro en el pecho del Hokage.

Shizune simplemente se sienta y mima la cabeza de Hinata mientras se rie y menciona.

-Realmente Naruto-Kun es un verdadero semental cuando esta con su esposa y eso me pone bastante celosa -dice la pelinegra haciendo que los dos rubios se rian por lo mencionado.

-Bien Naruto como le explique a Hinata te inyectamos un afrodisiaco en tu cuerpo que hara que tu cuerpo libere feromonas ocasionando que las mujeres más cercanas a ti sean amigas o tu esposa se sientan excitas y atraidas por ti por lo tanto seras acosado sexualmente mas de lo ya estabas con anterioridad en la empresa por lo tanto debes tener cuidado -le advierta la Quinta.

-Entonces si atrae a cualquier mujer por qué usted no sedujo a Naruto-kun? -Pregunta la mujer del Hokage.

-Creeme estuve a un pelo de hacerlo pero de no ser por ti Hinata no hubiera conseguido estudiar bien a Naruto para ver que ocurria con su cuerpo. Pude llegar a una conclusión y esa es que estara durante un mes con esto por lo tanto Naruto necesitara liberar su calor constantemente.

-Su calor? Quieres decir que mi esposo esta como un perro en celo? -Pregunta indignada la peliazul.

-Me temo que si Hinata por lo tanto solo nosotras debemos encargarnos de ello. -le explica la rubia

Y con ello finalizaron el asunto para despues cambiarse para luego dirigirse a sus hogares en el caso de la familia Uzumaki fue ir por sus hijos a la casa Hyuga, llegar a casa y descansar para el día siguiente mientras Hinata pensaba como atender bien a su marido.

-o-

Espero que les haya gustado este picante capitulo espero sus comentarios y no se preocupen el siguiente capitulo estara pronto

Siguiente Capitulo: Dos Hyugas y un Hokage


	3. Dos Princesas Hyuga y un Hokage parte 1

A la mañana siguiente en la casa Uzumaki, Hinata también conocida como la primera princesa de la familia Hyuga ya estaba uniformada y lista para ir con su esposo a la empresa pero se extrañaba que su marido no haya bajado a desayunar pues ya había despachado a los niños a la escuela se dirigió a la habitación que compartían y al abrir se asusto.

-Naruto-kun? NARUTO-KUN! Qué paso? -ella se acerco a su esposo y observo preocupada que respiraba pesadamente, toco su rostro y lo sintió hirviendo se preocupo dándose cuenta que tenia fiebre entonces decide llamar a Tsunade para saber que ha pasado.

-Hola? ah Hinata eres tu cuentame. -responde al habla la despampanante rubia que junto a Shizune ya se encontraba en la oficina.

-Tsunade-sama, le informo que Naruto-kun esta enfermo por tanto no podrá hacer hoy el "tratamiento" yo iré al edificio para hablar con Shikamaru-kun.

-Oh tomaras el trabajo de Secretaria Personal? -le pregunta a Hinata

-Si, es mi deber por mi esposo y satisfacerlo cuando él lo desee. -responde con determinación

-Bien cualquier cosa avisame por ahora ve y vuelve para que se mejore -le avisa terminando así la conversación.

Tras colgar el teléfono se pone la bata blanca entra a la habitación y se despide de su querido rubio tocando su rostro haciendo que se despierte suavemente.

-Mmmm Hinata?

-Ah despertaste estas mejor? -pregunto con alegría a su esposo

-Un poco mejor pero tengo demasiado calor -afirma el Uzumaki

-No iras hoy al trabajar con el estado en el que estas avise a Tsunade-sama y voy a ver a Shikamaru-kun para avisarle.

-P-pero.

-Sin peros, Cariño te quedaras en casa, para que tu calor baje te puedes dar un baño, porque cuando vuelva te atenderé como te guste. -afirma la peliazul seductoramente y un brillo en los ojos eso hace que Naruto sonría ante la seductora idea de su mujer.

-Te estaré esperando con ganas el momento. -le dice el rubio seductoramente y besa suavemente a la madre de sus hijos para tener una entrada.

-Te veo mas tarde. Te amo Naruto-kun.

-Y yo a ti Hinata amor mio.

Con una sonrisa la Uzumaki parte a la empresa y piensa que podría usar para pasarla bien con su amado Naruto. Mientras tanto en la Compañía Hokage en lo que Hinata llegaba alla, la quinta líder Tsunade tenia algo en mente y marca para llamar a alguien.

-Hola. Como acordamos puedes progresar Hinata esta fuera y puedes aprovechar para divertirte recuerda que te avise acerca del tratamiento ya que tengo entendido que siempre has querido divertirte tanto con Naruto como con Hinata.

-Si, de igual forma muchas gracias Quinta por la oportunidad me pregunto como lo sabias, de todas formas le enviare un informe ya que quiero ayudarlos y al mismo tiempo divertirme ya que siempre he querido darle mi primera vez a Onii-san.

-Te lo encargo y diviértete con Naruto, Hanabi.

-hehehehe por supuesto Tsunade-sama. -con ello la joven conocida como Hanabi cuelga el teléfono.

Ella es Hyuga Hanabi la 2da princesa del Clan Hyuga, hermana de la 1ra princesa Hyuga Hinata ahora Uzumaki y cuñada del actual líder de la compañía Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. Tiene 26 años de un hermoso y largo cabello marrón su peinado en una cola de caballo baja atada con un listón blanco de ojos del mismo Color que los de su hermana mayor y de todos en el clan de un Color Luna o aperlados. Es la heredera del Templo Hyuga y Campeona Nacional de Baguazhang, Kung-Fu Shaolin y Aikido a la edad de 13 años justo en el tiempo en que su hermana y Naruto habian empezado a salir ella se habia enamorado de su cuñado.

HANABI POV  
Bueno al terminar la llamada me encontraba ya cerca de la casa de Nee-sama ya que había salido antes de casa y observe a Nee-sama salir de casa con la ropa de la empresa sin Naruto Onii-san así que deduje que al estar enfermo como me dijo Tsunade-sama él estaría en casa así que con la llave que tengo gracias a que me la dieron para cuidar de los niños en cualquier imprevisto, bueno es una lastima iba a visitarlos para divertirme con los dos pero esta es una grandiosa y emocionante oportunidad para jugar solamente con mi deseado cuñado.

Abro la puerta lentamente y veo a Onii-san entrar al baño desnudo así que cierro despacio la puerta y de repente siento un aroma que se siente agradable y de repente siento mi cuerpo estremecerse mis pezones se endurecen y me siento húmeda abajo comienzo a respirar agitadamente incluso mis mejillas se ponen muy rojas, me gusta esta sensación me excita, sin tantos preámbulos me voy quitando la ropa desde la entrada de la casa me quito los zapatos en la puerta. el dogi naranja en el pasillo, después me quito el hakama rojo quedando en ropa interior blanca frente a la puerta del baño me siento más excitada me acerco y el aroma de su cuerpo se intensifica más, pero antes de entrar me quito el sostén y las pantaletas las dejo colgandolas en la perilla de la puerta para que nee-sama las vea y se sienta celosa jejejejeje.

Abro la puerta y escucho el sonido de la ducha, veo la cortina cerrada y la sombra de mi atractivo cuñado me acercó lentamente muevo un poco la cortina y al ver su maravilloso cuerpo siento mi cuerpo arder estoy tan excitada, me doy cuenta que no me ha visto y escuchado ya que se está lavando la cabeza y tomo la oportunidad de entrar y lo abrazo lentamente siento que se estremece mientras muevo mis manos por su caliente cuerpo mientras ese excitante aroma que desprende se hace más fuerte.

\- Hinata eres tu? me pregunta onii-san.

Simplemente no respondo y comienzo a besar su cuello lentamente, pellizcar sus tetillas con mis dedos, además de subir y bajar por su espalda mis pechos que menos mal tienen un tamaño similar a los de mi nee-sama lo escucho gemir despacio y eso sintiendo que lo está disfrutando es como una melodía erótica para mis oidos. Siento mis pezones más duros mientras me deslizó mi cuerpo por el suyo, hasta que decido voltearlo y besar sus labios se sienten agradables, húmedos, me gusta entonces meto mi lengua y él comienza a superarme así que decido abrir la llave de la ducha y enjuagar su cuerpazo ya que no me ha reconocido y es momento de mostrar a quién está tocando.

Abro la llave y veo como el agua escurre el cabello cayendo restos de shampoo y jabón alrededor de esos músculos mientras que el agua me moja también pegando mi cabello sobre mi piel mojada ya que lo tengo muy largo, bueno él simplemente abre sus ojos para terminar sorprendiendose al ver a quién estaba tocando y besando hace unos momentos.

-Ha- Ha- HANABI? -menciona mi nombre con absoluta sorpresa.

-Así es Onii-san te sorprende que estemos así? -le respondí coquetamente.

-P-P-Pero que esta pasando? -pregunta mi cuñado sorprendido y confundido.

-No lo ves?. Estoy divirtiéndome contigo mientras Nee-sama vuelve para que juguemos juntos al tratamiento. -le digo mientras lo miro y toco con un dedo su pecho.

Entonces acerco mi boca hacia una de sus tetillas saco mi lengua y empiezo a lamerlo suavemente. Puedo escuchar los adorables gemidos de Hokage-sama y el lamer sus endurecidas tetillas con mi lengua se siente tan bien mientras bajo mi mano por su pecho deslizandola hacia ese abdomen mientras lo escucho gemir por todo lo que esta sintiendo eso se escucha tan agradable llevo finalmente mi mano hasta el punto que más quería tocar... ese enorme y duro falo que tiene cuando lo toque sentí mí vagina humedecerse más así que empuño su gran verga y empiezo a masajear suavemente de arriba a abajo y escucho como gime lentamente así que empiezo a bajar para ir a lo que estoy buscando mientras voy besando su divino y fuerte cuerpo hasta llega a su entrepierna y contemplando esa obra perfectamente esculpida. Acerco mi Nariz y lo olfateó percibo ese maravilloso olor que me tenía atraída desde que llegue.

-Hanabi tu estas en el tratamiento? -me pregunta mi rubio cuñado.

-Asi es Onii-san, Tsunade-sama me reclutó y me contó lo que Nee-sama te hizo junto a ella y Shizune-senpai además de contarme que hiciste que mi Nee-sama aceptará.

-Por qué aceptaste participar en esto? -me pregunta.

-Por dos cosas: la primera es que quiero tener mi primera vez contigo, la segunda es... Que estoy enamorada de ti Onii-san. -le respondo sumamente sonrojada mientras aún lo estoy masturbando y voy aumentando la velocidad.

Simplemente veo a Naruto sorprenderse al saber lo que siento por él me siento mal por ello y empiezo a llorar sabiendo que está mal sentir esto que estoy sintiendo por mi amado cuñado.

-Desde... -no dejo que termine la pregunta ya que le respondo.

-Me enamoré de tí cuando empezaste a salir con Nee-sama justamente el día de la final del torneo de Baguazhang estaba tan nerviosa. -le recuerdo mientras cierro la llave de la ducha y sigo masturbandolo.

Miro a mi cuñado a los ojos y me ve con bastante impresión mientras recuerdo las palabras:  
-Recuerdo que me dijiste las palabras favoritas de mi hermana para levantarme el ánimo. "¡Yo jamás me rindo, y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es mi Camino a Vivir!" con esas alentadoras palabras y tu mano en la mía me transmitiste ese calor que una vez mi Nee-sama me explicó ahí entendí por se enamoró de ti y eso fue porque yo también lo estoy gracias a ello pude ganar el torneo. -termino de decirle mientras detengo lo que le hacía y derramó mis lágrimas.

-Eres amable, te preocupas por los demás, demuestras lo imposible, y además haces que todos confíen en tí, eso me costó entenderlo al principio creí que eras solo alguien que solo alardeaba pero me demostrarte lo contrario cuando venciste a Neji nii-san en la escuela en ese combate o cuando mi hermana te salvo de la pandilla Akatsuki, pude entender quien eras en realidad y al final cuando impedirse la boda de Nee-sama con Toneri supe que serías quien haría feliz a mi hermana, pero cuando me alentaste ese día me termine enamorada que entiendo porque mi Nee-sama le late el corazón por tí, y eso es por qué yo también te amo Naruto Onii-san. -le termino de decir aún en llanto silencioso mientras vuelvo a masturbarte.

De repente detienes mi mano te agachas a mi me abrazas que hace me sienta cálida.

-Gracias por confesarte Hanabi tu eres muy importante para mí y para Hinata. Por ello creo que puedo compensarte eso que sientes. -me dice mi cuñado.

-Qué quieres dec...

No me deja terminar la pregunta cuando de repente toma mi barbilla y acerca su rostro al mío para finalmente unir nuestros labios en un simple beso. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, mi corazón late a mil de repente la cortina del baño se abre y simplemente volteamos asustados al ver a mi Nee-sama al lado con la ropa de la empresa y un rostro sonriente y un aura que causa miedo.  
FIN HANABI POV

-Ustedes dos veo que se están divirtiendo. -menciona celosamente la esposa hacia su marido y hermana menor.

Ellos sumamente sonrojados se ponen de pie y miran a Hinata.

-Hinata tu acaso escuchaste todo lo que se habló? -pregunta apenado el rubio.

-Por supuesto, y no permitiré que Hanabi se robe todo el cariño de mi esposo. -protesta la Uzumaki haciendo un puchero.

-Ara ara mi Nee-sama está celosa? -pregunta la hermana menor.

La Peliazul simplemente se sonrojo fuertemente, uso gestos indicando que no está "celosa" cuando de repente su rubio esposo desnudo se coloca detrás de su mujer y comienza a besar su blanco cuello acariciar el abdomen mientras sube las manos hasta llegar a sus grandes pechos haciendo que ella empezará a gemir suavemente recordando como fue que los descubrió mientras siente el erecto miembro de su amado rubio en su trasero.

FLASHBACK HINATA POV  
Tras hablar con Shikamaru-kun y este aceptará que trabajaría como la asistente personal del Séptimo Hokage no tarde mucho ya que parece que mi esposo le había informado con anticipación ñ, entonces salí del edificio, monte el transporte de la empresa, desde allí llame a los padres de mi esposo que tras tres tonos contestaron.

-Hola?

-Kushina-san hola.

-Ah! Hinata-chan cuanto tiempo.

-Es verdad. Te llamo para pedirte un favor.

-Cual es querida?

-Podrían ir por los niños a la escuela y tenerlos por hoy en la casa? Es que Naruto-kun "enfermo" y me he puesto a cuidarlo que no podré poner atención a los niños.

-Mi muchacho está bien?

-Si pero está con una fiebre alta.

-Entiendo, le diré a Minato y los cuidaremos cuenta con ello.

-Muchísimas gracias Kushina-san hasta mañana.

-Tu también Hinata-Chan "cuida bien de Naruto" jejejejeje.

-Eh? -con ello concluyó la llamada y presiento que Kushina-san entendió de lo que hablé.

Tras la llamada el vehículo llega a la casa me bajo, abro la entrada y veo ropa tirada desde la entrada hasta la puerta del baño al ver el dogi anaranjado, el hakama rojo junto al calzado que estaba en la entrada y ese aroma que huele mi atractivo rubio me di cuenta que mi propia hermana se estaba acostando con Naruto-kun. El solo imaginarme eso golpeó mi corazón haciendo me sentir celosa ya que él me pertenece y se lo demostrare mientras tragó saliva cuando veo su ropa interior en la perilla, mi entrepierna se humedeció y mis pezones se endurecieron al imaginarme como ellos dos tenían Sexo sin mí y a mis espaldas eso solo significaba una cosa: Hyuga Hanabi me ha declarado la guerra.  
El resto de lo que paso ya se sabe.  
FIN FLASHBACK HINATA POV.

Tras recordar ello aún sentía como su esposo tocaba sus senos suavemente mientras empezaba a lamerla en el cuello, y su duro, grueso y enorme pene se movía en su trasero y los gemidos de ambos hacían eco en todo el baño, mientras que su hermana se acerca a ella lleva la mano a su rostro sonrojado/excitado para que la mire y así acariciar su mejilla suavemente podía sentir como ellos dos la hacían sentirse bien y como el sudor se regaba por su cuerpo pero para sorpresa de la pareja Uzumaki, Hanabi acerco sus labios y los junto con los de Hinata suavemente sorprendiendo a la peliazulada de cabello corto quien después de un momento se dejó llevar por el excitante e incesto beso.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos en los que las lenguas de ambas se movían sensualmente e intercambiaban saliva, pero por la falta de oxígeno las dos se separan dejando un hilo de saliva que conectaba el momento a lo que la hermana menor se acerca al oído y le dice.

\- Nee-sama, hagamos un trío. -causando una sorpresa en Hinata y una interesada mirada por parte de Naruto.

Sigue: Dos Princesas Hyuga y un Hokage (Parte 2)

Bueno hasta aqui la primera parte espero que disfruten del preambulo que se viene entre el Hokage y la 1ra y 2da Princesa Hyuga. El siguiente Capitulo tratare de tenerlo lo mas pronto Posible y espero con ganas sus sugerencias en los comentarios creanme se que sus ideas pueden ayudar a los autores.

-Mini Diccionario-

Baguazhang: (八卦掌) es una de las . Baguazhang significa literalmente la 'palma de los ocho trigramas'.Es el Arte Marcial en el que se Kishimoto-sensei se basa para el estilo de combate de la Familia Hyuga lo pense bien y creo quefue buena idea para explicar que hacen los Hyuga.

Sin más les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo y que en este 2018 les traiga a todos buena fortuna en sus vidas. Saludos a **MonicacastilloRosas** quien sigue mi historia espero que esta parte te guste y no olvides comentar y votar por este fic a todos aquellos que la leen.

Atento en la Fuerza.

Edtru23


	4. Dos Princesas Hyuga y un Hokage parte 2

Anteriormente:

Tras recordar ello aún sentía como su esposo tocaba sus senos suavemente mientras empezaba a lamerla en el cuello sintiendo también su duro, grueso y enorme pene que se movía sobre su trasero donde los gemidos de ambos hacían eco en todo el baño, mientras que su hermana se acerca a ella lleva la mano a su rostro sonrojado/excitado para que la mire y así acariciar su mejilla suavemente podía sentir como ellos dos la hacían sentirse bien y como el sudor se regaba por su cuerpo pero para sorpresa de la pareja Uzumaki, Hanabi acerco sus labios y los junto con los de Hinata suavemente sorprendiendo a la peliazulada de cabello corto quien después de un momento se dejó llevar por el excitante e incestuoso beso.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos en los que las lenguas de ambas se movían sensualmente e intercambiaban saliva, pero por la falta de oxígeno las dos se separan dejando un hilo de saliva que conectaba el momento respirando de forma entrecortada a lo que la hermana menor se acerca al oído y le dice.

\- Nee-sama, hagamos un trío. -causando una sorpresa en Hinata y una interesada mirada por parte de Naruto.

-EH? -menciona dudosa la mujer de cabellos azules. Quien nunca se espero una propuesta de ese tipo.

-Lo que escuchaste, tengo tantas cosas para hacer con ustedes dos principalmente con Onii-san y darle el reporte a Tsunade-sama.

-... Cómo te enteraste de lo que pasó? -menciona el rubio mientras aún movía sus caderas sobre la mitad del bello trasero de la Hermana Mayor que gemía por lo que estaba haciendo su marido.

-Me di cuenta cuando ayer llegaron a la casa por los niños ya que se suponía que se quedarían en el templo ayer. Nee-sama estaba con el uniforme de la empresa, su rostro se ve mucho más joven, sus ojos son más soñadores y el busto más grande. -menciona sin verguenza la pelicastaña.

Eso causo un gran sonrojo en la Uzumaki que con sus manos tomo las de su esposo pidiendo que continuara lo que estaba haciendo mientras escuchaban.

-Además cuando se llevaron a mis sobrinos sospeche que fue lo que paso así que llame a Tsunade-sama me explico todo lo que ocurrió, como de ingenuo Onii-san cayo en las garras de ella junto a Shizune-san y te usaron como juguete. -explico burlonamente la menor.

-AH. Eso si, así paso me arrinconaron y me hicieron que las cogiera pero solo pude cogerme a Shizune-neechan y a mi bella Hinata. -Explica el rubio apenado mientras aun jugaba con el cuerpo de su esposa principalmente sus pechos mientras ella gemía.

-AH HA HA N-Naruto...-kun es mi esposo nn...no d-dejari-ia que andd...dara inyectando su semen para otras mujeres que no sea yyyyo su le-le-legitima es-esposa mmmmm su veer-dada-dero amor y ver-tee-deero de semen. -responde tartamudeando la peliazul mientras era acariciada por su Naruto en los pezones aun con la ropa puesta.

-Ne ne Onii-san entonces lo hacemos? ya que veo que esas manos son mágicas quiero saber que se siente ser tocada por esas manos -pregunta y afirma Hanabi con ganas y una lujuriosa mirada.

-Claro, quiero hacer que ambas se mojen por mi y usarlas como esclavas sexuales aunque mi esposa ya lo es. -responde el entusiasmado y excitado Hokage.

NARUTO-KUN! -lo regaña una Hinata muy sonrojada por lo que dijo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ese es mi Onii-san, entonces necesito a Nee-sama media hora para que juguemos los 3 como debe ser -menciona Hanabi mientras se pasa la lengua por el labio superior, junto a una lujuriosa mirada.

-Por qué? es para algo? -pregunta con duda el rubio Uzumaki.

-Es para vernos sexys para ti Naruto Onii-san -exclama la Hyuga mientras le Guiña el ojo. Eso causa un suspiro en la Uzumaki sabiendo que ya no podía evitarse y era mejor que ocurriera.

-Naruto-kun, Cariño ve a la cama, allá estaremos muy atractivas y listas para ti. -dice la esposa del Hokage mientras se voltea acaricia el rostro de su esposo y besa sus labios suavemente.

Al verlos besarse causo un cosquilleo en zona íntima de la castaña produciendo que se mojara debido que estaba excitada por su Onii-san y a la vez se ponía celosa porque está besando con su hermana mayor.

-No es justo, quiero que Onii-san me bese también. -protesta Hanabi con los mofletes inflados.

Entonces Naruto mira a su esposa a los ojos y ella asiente con la cabeza para cumplir ese deseo entonces se acerca a su cuñada acariciar su mejilla mojada causando un suave sonrojo luego poner su mano en la barbilla y acercarse lentamente para besarla suavemente esos labios húmedos y repetir 2 veces más esa acción. Al soltar los labios de Hanabi, el Hokage pudo ver el sonrojado y feliz rostro de la Hyuga mientras su sedoso cabello escurría agua haciéndola ver tan sexy como a Hinata.

-Bien las veré allá arriba -Dice el rubio para abrir la puerta se percata lo que esta al otro lado en la perilla y reclama el "trofeo" lo cual sorprende a ambas hermanas pero una lo mira con celos y la otra con curiosidad.

-Jejejejeje Qué ira a hacer con mi ropa interior?

-Naruto-kun sucio, pervertido, pudiste pedir las mías. -menciona la esposa con celos.

Entonces la puerta del baño se cierra y el rubio sube hasta la habitación donde cierra la puerta y visualiza las blancas pantaletas de su perversa Cuñada que tenía en su mano y las acerca al rostro para olerlas percibiendo un olor dulce que le excito bastante pero sintió que tenía que comparar tanto el aroma de su cuñada como el de su mujer, así que saca de un cajón unas pantaletas negras de su esposa y realiza la misma acción sintiendo un olor más fuerte que lo embriagaba causando que sus pómulos se sonrojan como los de un ebrio y su mirada se oscureciera, era como si probara a un exquisito vino bien conservado y eso era su hermosa esposa una de las mujeres que aun en su tercera década aun se veía como si tuviera los 19 años con la excepción de que su cabello ya no era largo hasta sus cintura sino que ahora esta al nivel de por encima de sus hombros cosa que hacía verla más MILF, más sexy, eso también paso con su mejor amiga Uchiha Sakura quien aún conserva su juventud según lo que su mejor amigo Sasuke y esposo de ella, su mejor amiga afirmaba cuando los escuchaba coquetear en secreto y aveces entre ellos discutían que su respectiva esposa era más guapa y atractiva.

-Hinata hueles tan bien...-afirma el Uzumaki que mientras más olía la prenda interior de su mujer mientras pensaba en ella, sentía como su Verga se ponía grande y dura sintiendo como su pre-seminación se secretaba.

Entonces se acuesta en la cama y observa la dos pantaletas las Blancas y las Negras. Pensándolo bien entiende que el blanco es pureza pero Hanabi es lo opuesto a ello ya que ha mostrado ser una pervertida dispuesta a los más grandes actos sucios y eróticos que podría tener en su cabeza, mientras que en Negro en Hinata la muestra como una mujer muy pura pero se convierte en una pervertida cuando se lo propone y si ella esta sumamente excitada entonces decide hacer lo que nunca pensó con tal de complacerlo a él o a ella misma. Con su mano derecha en las bragas de la Hyuga menor las llevo a su erecto miembro y empieza a masturbarse, la otra mano en las bragas de Hinata las lleva a su rostro para olerlas ya que el aroma de su esposa es la que más prefería. Comenzó a pensar en ambas y en sus atractivas figuras imaginando como se verían en distintas ropas como la de maid, Doctora, Enfermera, Secretaria de la empresa (y eso que su esposa seria su Secretaria Personal) vistiendo los mismos conjuntos hasta que sintió que no podía más... Sentía que se iba a venir bastante.

-HINATA, HANABI ME VENGO! -Exclama con fuerza el rubio eyaculando la gran parte en las pantaletas que tenía rodeando su pene erecto y duro manchando estas en casi toda su totalidad, respirando entrecortado debido a la excitación y el sudor que comenzaba a caer en su cuerpo.

NARUTO POV.  
Me encontraba muy agitado jamás me había excitado de esta forma podría sonar muy enfermizo pero me gustó hacer esto y podría volver a hacerlo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Me sorprendí que ya habían pasado 30 minutos dattebayo.

De repente escucho la puerta abrirse y veo entrar a dos ángeles tan Sexys cubiertas en abrigos de color oscuro mostrando que estaban listas para pecar. Hanabi se veía con una sonrisa confiada y llena de burla viendo lo que había hecho, en cambio Hinata me sonreía de forma apenada, sus pómulos se ven sumamente sonrojados y respiraba entrecortado dándome cuenta que se veía muy excitada podía verlo en sus hermosos ojos perla.

-Oh Onii-san mancho mis prendas íntimas... Que delicia. Ya quiero olerlas debe ser un olor al que podría hacerme una completa adicta... el semen de Onii-san. -menciona de forma sucia mi cuñada mientras se lame los labios y cerraba sus ojos al percibir mi olor y escucharla gemir con la boca cerrada y su rostro sonrojado.

-Cielos Hanabi... Oh! Cariño tomaste mi ropa interior y la restregarse en tu cara verdad? -cuestiona la Uzumaki con una voz un poco fría y sorprendida.

-Hinata yo puedo explicarlo... -justo cuando el rubio iba a hablar Hinata y Hanabi se quitan los abrigos revelando lo Sexy y eróticas que se veían.

Mi esposa y mi cuñada llevaban en sus cuellos una banda con una placa con el símbolo masculino que se ve en los baños (japoneses), pero ambas vestían prendas distintas. Mi mujer estaba con un conjunto de sostén y pantaletas de color Violeta Azulado de encaje sexy como el de ayer pero más revelador principalmente que vestía tipo tanga, además de que sus pechos cubiertos por ese sujetador de encaje, los hace ver bien grandes y mi cuñada vestía un conjunto tipo hipster decorado con fondo blanco, lineas de color negro y gris y el borde de encaje de color negro también haciendo que se vea tan erótica a su estilo mientras me sonreía coquetamente y mi esposa me sonríe un poco nerviosa pero deseosa.

-Cariño/Onii-san te violaremos -ambas lo dicen con una mirada penetrante y caliente mientras que ambas se mueven por un lado distinto de la cama y yo solamente me pongo nervioso mi corazón late fuertemente y mi miembro solo se pone mas duro.

-Dime Onii-san, olfatear mis bragas te puso así verdad? Ese pedazo que quiero en mi boca... -me lo dice sin verguenza alguna, esa Hanabi es una pervertida de verdad.

-Naruto-kun no te atreviste a pedir mis bragas pero fuiste muy atrevido de tomar las bragas de Hanabi, sacar unas de mi cajón, olerlas y quien sabe que imaginabas con ellas en ese atractivo y bello rostro que tanto deseo, ver que estás tan duro me hace ver que te gusta todo esto no? -me comenta de forma lujuriosa haciéndome sentir más nervioso y ver su mirada llena de deseo me acelero más el Corazón en esta ocasión mi esposa esta siendo una pervertida de verdad.

-Hanabi, hagámoslo como lo planeamos.

-Claro, Nee-sama.

Ambas se ponen a un lado mío y Hanabi se lleva su boca a mi pecho y comienza a lamer la tetilla de mi izquierda, mientras que Hinata lleva sus labios y lengua a mi oído y con eso empiezo a sentir mucho calor, a respirar entre gemidos para luego ver cómo mi esposa y cuñada llevan su mano libre a mi miembro donde empiezan a masturbarlo.

-Ah Naruto-kun la tienes tan grande que no cabe en toda mi mano.

-Onii-san lo que viene te va a gustar aun más -menciona mi guapa cuñada guiñandome un ojo.

Siento que ambas descienden besando, lamiendo mi cuerpo ttebayo, pero ambas por un momento se medio levantan y se quitan el brasier mostrando sus hermosos pechos, observo como los senos de mi mujer rebotan tan eróticamente con solo salir de sus copas y mostrándome una sonrisa nerviosa pero a la vez lujuriosa, mientras que los de Hanabi al quitarse su sostén rebotan de forma similar, ya que casi tienen el mismo tamaño pero veo su sonrisa más seductora y misma mirada lujuriosa, estoy seguro que ha deseado esto por mucho tiempo.

-Onii-san quieres lamer mis tetas?

-Primero tendrá que lamer las mías -me dice mi esposa protestando.

-Bien. Ustedes dos tranquilas primero deben tocar cierto amigo -les señalo mi sagrada espada haciendo que ambas se pongan rojas pudiendo ver sus pechos respirar con fuerza, se están excitando pero asienten con sus cabezas y bajan hasta llegar a mi erecto pene.

Veo que ambas están nerviosas pero Hinata comienza a masturbarme suavemente acercando su nariz y empieza a olfatear mi polla lentamente y escucho un tierno gemido de parte de ella.

-Mmmm. Naruto-kun tu pene erecto huele tanto a ti que ya me moje.

-Déjame olerlo Nee-sama. -Hanabi olfatea y la oigo gemir de la misma forma. -Mmmm Onii-san este olor es el mismo que cuando entre a la casa, es uno con el que me gustaría perfumar mi cuerpo si pudiera y como lo tienes tan duro es momento de castigarlo por lo bueno que la tienes.

Entonces mi Onee-san saca su lengua y empieza a lamerlo lentamente brindándome esa sensación que anteriormente Hinata también me ha llegado a dar con su boca sin duda ellas dos son tal para cual.

Mientras estoy gimiendo veo que mi esposa mira a su hermana menor mientras esta mamando mi miembro metiéndolo muy adentro de su boca y la oigo respirar excitada con sus pómulos sonrojados, para luego voltearse a verme.

-Cariño, yo... yo...

-Ven aquí Mi Amor. -le digo mientras su tímida mirada se ilumina al llamarla así poniéndose feliz. Se acerca a mi y la beso con calma expresándole lo mucho que la amo hasta quedamos sin aire alguno.

Tras un buen rato así besando a mi Bella Luna hasta sentir a Hanabi usar su lengua para tocar mi glande, Corona y Prepucio de mi miembro haciéndome sentir con tanto gozo y así llamar mi atención.

-AH AH Hanabi que bien se siente, mmmmmm -gimo mientras sigo siendo tocado ahí para después parar y solamente sigue masturbándome con sus manos.

-Onii-san, nos harías sentir bien a mí y a Nee-sama con esas manos expertas? -pregunta con curiosidad la pelicastaña.

Entonces me pongo de rodillas y las acuesto en la cama mientras ambas me miran esperando saber que haré con ellas entonces levanto sus caderas colocándolas en mis muslos dejando sus húmedas vaginas a mi vista y comienzo a quitarles sus húmedas pantaletas a cada una. Tomó las pantaletas de cada una y decido oler la escencia de ellas y me está haciendo sentir más excitado sus olores son tan fuertes que ya quiero meter mi pene dentro de ellas, pero debo de ser paciente para llegar a esa parte dattebayo.

-Ehhh Naruto-kun está posición es vergonzosa y el oler nuestras bragas solo me hace estar más mojada -me dice Hinata con un rostro muy sonrojado pero sus ojos y labios brillaban pidiéndome que le hiciera con ella lo que yo quisiera.

-Oh! Naruto Onii-san me gusta lo que haces y vas a hacernos, así que agita nuestros coños como gustes, haznos gritar -menciona y mi cuñada a quien la mirada en sus ojos pedía lo mismo mientras se lamía sus labios percibiendo la misma hambre sexual que el de mi esposa.

Una vez acomodadas uso mis dedos índice y medio para tocarlas sugerente y escucho un suave gemido de ellas lo cual me sorprende así con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios comienzo a acariciar sus cavidades lentamente y las escucho gemir suavemente.

-Naruto-kun mmmm. -la súplica de mi esposa es tan tierna y erótica.

-Onii-san más adentro ahhhhhhhh. -Pero Hanabi es más de deseo, lo está disfrutando.

Ya que están gozando inserto mis dos dedos de cada mano dentro de ellas y escucho sus lindos gemidos, sus cuerpos se agitan mientras comienzan a sudar, viendo como su sudor se ve como finas perlas que adornan la piel de ambas eso me está excitando que quiero que se corran pronto.

-Ahhhh se siente increíble que creo que voy a venirme Naruto-kun.

-Yo también me voy a venir Onii-san.

-ME VENGO, ME VENGO. -exclaman con fuerza ambas hermanas y con mis dedos las masturbo con más fuerza sus vaginas hasta que escucho sus lindos gemidos en un excitante grito.

AHHHHHHHHH! -así mi esposa y mi nueva amante se corren, teniendo unidas sus manos, liberan sus fluidos en mis manos, haciendo también que mi pene se hiciera más grande y duro, ya que sus gemidos me excitaron al máximo para luego verlas convulsionar mientras sonreían debido a su estado de excitación extrema.

Entonces cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron ambas me miran de forma deseosa y entonces aquí mi relación tanto con mi esposa y su hermana menor cambiaría de una forma que nunca me esperaría.

FIN NARUTO POV

HANABI POV  
Mi Nee-sama miraba a Onii-san de una forma poco común y que nunca imaginé lo que iba a escuchar de sus propias palabras...

-Cariño, podrías darle a Hanabi su primera vez?

Esa petición de Nee-sama me conmovió ya que eso es lo que he querido hace tiempo, tener mi primera vez con Naruto-onii-san

-Bien, Hanabi una vez ocurra no habrá vuelta atrás -menciona mi cuñado.

-Estoy lista, quiero mi primera vez contigo solo se amable Naruto. -le pido y me siento tan feliz por esto es que amo a mi Nee-sama por eso este sería el momento más emocionante de mi vida.

De un momento a otro él pone sus manos en mis caderas y me gira sorprendiéndome y alza mis caderas poniendo una mano en mi glúteos.

-Onii-san está posición es vergonzosa -le digo mientras tras que con sus manos manosea mi trasero y lo contempla haciendo que me sienta más incómoda y excitada.

-Por supuesto es el castigo por meterte en la ducha mientras me baño y seducirme, ahora por pervertida voy a cogerte y a hacerte mi segundo vertedero de semen.

-Vertedero de semen? -le pregunto con muchos nervios ya que me está gustando esto ya que Nee-sama lo había dicho antes.

-Así es, tu hermana Hinata es mi principal deposito en este tratamiento ya que además de ser mi esposa, es mi secretaria y mi amante y juro por nuestra unión que me complacería en todo - esas palabras me sorprendieron no imaginé que Nee-sama fuera capaz de jurar por ello solo la miró y ella me asiente muy tranquila, a lo que yo solo respiro y asiento estando de acuerdo con lo que viene.

Simplemente siento su punta en mi entrada y de un momento a otro empieza a entrar y me siento incómoda y de un momento a otro ha roto mi Himen.

-Duele, Duele. -menciona en susurró mientras cierro mis ojos se derraman unas cuantas lágrimas.

Me dolía pero de repente Onii-san me levanta el torso para besarme en los labios. Ah puedo sentir como el beso me calma el dolor se siente tan bien, pero Nee-sama se acerca a mí y me besa en los labios; vaya jamás pensé que mi hermana me besaría por voluntad propia y creo que con esto me ha convencido de volverme el segundo vertedero de semen de Naruto-onii-san.

Siento como mi amo empieza a moverse dentro de mi se siente como si sus dedos me tocaran la piel pero con más impetud y cosquilleo placentero por todo mi cuerpo, se siente relajante para mí cuerpo, suspiros salen cada segundo y mi cuerpo siente mucho calor, empiezo a sudar mientras se está moviendo dentro de mí, su entrepierna choca con mi culo, mi respiración se está agitando, quiero más, más, más, NUNCA EN MI VIDA ME HABÍA SENTIDO ASÍ...

-ONII-SAN COGEME! DURO! QUIERO SER TU AMANTE, TU ESCLAVA, TU PERRA! OH SI!, QUE RICO!

-Así es, eres mi Perra, mi Amante y haré que te vengas muchas veces Hanabi. -Onii-san me exclama con ganas mientras mi cuerpo gime y se agita por los movimientos de la Verga de mi amante, ahora mi cuerpo le pertenece, ya no puedo vivir sin su cuerpo, sin esa grande, jugosa, gruesa y sabrosa polla que tiene. Yo ya no puedo seguir más mi interior siente un cosquilleo voy a venirme.

-HAH HAH HAH ME VENGO, ONII-SAN ME VENGO, MI VAGINA VA A EXPLOTAR!

-YO TAMBIÉN ME VENGO, VOY A CORRERME EN TU VAGINA LISA Y CALIENTE, HANABI MI ATRACTIVA ONEE-SAN!

-VENTE EN MI ONII-SAN TE AMO! -de repente siento que me libero tras declararle lo enamorada que estoy de mi Onii-san.

-AHHHH LA POLLA DE ONII-SAN ESTALLO DENTRO MÍO ME VENGO ME VENGO! -Esta sensación es deliciosa puedo sentir mi interior muy caliente, él se corrió dentro de mi ahhhh, se que mi rostro tiene una expresión de placer puro, con la lengua afuera y mis ojos lloran de placer, mientras mi respiración entrecortada demuestra la deliciosa satisfacción de haber tenido mi primera vez mientras mi coño está goteando el semen que Onii-san me dió.

HANABI POV FIN

Así la Hyuga menor cayó rendida de haber tenido su primer acto sucio y pervertido que había sido visto por Hinata quien sonreía al ver así a su querida hermana menor con la respiración y una expresión de una mujer absolutamente excitada.

-Bien Hanabi cómo se sintió hacerlo con Naruto-kun? - Pregunta la mayor mientras acaricia el rostro excitado de su hermana quién le responde.

-Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, que rico se siente mi vagina y su verga me encantan.

Con ello la esposa se gira su rostro para ver a su esposo.

-Bien cariño creo que es mi turno verdad? -Pregunta la peliazul mientras se acerca a su amado poniendo una mano en el pecho y la otra en el rostro del Hokage.

-Si, es tu turno y como ya eres mi Secretaria, mi primera orden es juegues con mi cuerpo me encuentro un poco cansado, si tus labios, tus manos y esa boca me consienten podré devolverte el favor mi bella Hinata.

Así Uzumaki Hinata besa los labios de su esposo y ahora jefe con suavidad poco a poco se va volviendo un beso fogoso y lujurioso donde ninguno de los dos se detendrá.

Mientras eso pasa Hanabi va despertando abriendo sus ojos, se levanta y mira como su hermana estaba de rodillas mientras está besando a Naruto, la vagina de la Hyuga mayor se humedecía y podía ver cómo el cuerpo le temblaba excitada, así que Hanabi se acerca lentamente para jugar con sus dos amantes.

Se puede ver a Hinata besar al Hokage estando fuera de sí, lo deseaba, quería que la follara como lo hizo con Hanabi entonces se suelta del beso con su rostro sonrojado acaricia el rostro de su marido.

-Naruto-kun voy a hacer que te sientas bien, no tienes que hacer nada solo disfrútalo mi amor. -menciona la Uzumaki con una voz seductora, una mirada brillante llena de lujuria y un rostro sonrojado que muestra todo el deseo por su esposo desde que empezaron con este juego entre hermanas.

Así la peliazulada comienza a besar los labios y a lamer el cuello de su semental rubio, va descendiendo besando el pecho, para luego lamer y chupar la tetilla de su lado izquierdo durante un rato mientras escuchaba a su Naruto-kun gemir suavemente.

-Ahh, que bien se siente.

-Solamente es el calentamiento, cariño.

Así Hinata empieza a descender besando el pecho, bajando por el abdomen hasta llegar a la hinchada polla, cosa que sorprendió a Hinata quien miraba el glande con curiosidad y un rostro muy sonrojado. Al contemplar como la erección se ponía más grande empezó a masturbarlo lentamente con una sola mano, para después la otra mano se sitúa en la punta frotando esa sensible área, ocasionando miles de sensaciones a su esposo que con verlo sonrojado y respirando entrecortado sabía que lo estaba disfrutando.

-Ahora Naruto-kun voy a hacer que te sientas fuera de ti.

Y con esa frase, la Secretaria y esposa del Hokage, en una mirada llena de lujuria, lleva sus labios al erecto pene para darle un pequeño beso en la punta, saca su lengua y empieza a lamer la uretra de Naruto mientras que el recibe placenteras sensaciones, para luego la esposa engulle el pene muy adentro de su boca comenzando a mamarle disfrutando de su sabor, moviéndose de arriba a abajo lentamente mientras escuchaba como su amado gemía lentamente cosa que la complacía ya que eso era lo que quería, que su esposo se encienda para ella y así poder disfrutar de chuparsela hasta que se corra y saborear su semen, cuando de repente.

-Ah! -exclama en un gemido teniendo el pene en su boca, lo saca de su cálida cavidad para ver que Hanabi lame su vagina que goteaba por la excitación que tiene y ahora, está su hermana menor haciéndola gozar y saboreando su néctar vaginal.

-Nee-sama no digas nada y solo déjame disfrutarlo. -menciona la 2da princesa en eso Hinata sabe que ella tiene razón y sigue haciendo sentir bien a su amado esposo engullendo el glande con mucho gusto sin importar que su hermana este lamiendo el coño mientras ella le chupa la Verga a su marido.

Entonces el rubio que observaba a las dos hermanas que se estaban comiendo y él esta disfrutando de la cálida boca de su esposa que se la estaba chupando como toda una perrita que quiere ser cogida.

-Hinata, yo... Ah ah voy a... -exclama el rubio sintiendo que está por correrse sin avisar.

Hinata escucha lo que estaba diciendo y empieza a chupar con más ganas aumentando la velocidad de su boca mientras movía un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja y entonces.

-Me vengo HINATA... -el rubio entonces se corre en su esposa quién se sorprende por la corrida en el interior de su boca pero la intenta aguantar para beberla toda.

 _-Ah esto es mucho, ya se habia corrido dentro de Hanabi y aún así tiene más_... -exclama mentalmente la peliazulada mientras va bebiendo la escencia de su Naruto-kun quien se corrió dentro de su boca.

Cuando ya había tragado una buena parte de su semen y parecía haber terminado de eyacular, ella comienza a sacar el pene de su boca lentamente mientras va succionando todo sobrante de ese néctar blanco y besa justo en la punta, mientras succiona sacando el pene de su boca disfrutando así una grandiosa mamada.

Así Hinata observa a Naruto con un rostro sonrojado abriendo su boca mostrando el semen que ha bebido entonces, la Uzumaki cierra los ojos tragando así el espeso líquido y sonreírle a su marido para después poner una expresión de completa vergüenza.

-Naruto-kun discúlpame por hacerte estas cosas me siento tan apenada. -menciona la peliazulada mientras oculta su rostro entre sus manos avergonzada pero de repente su vagina está siendo lamida por su hermana ocasionando suaves gemidos en Hinata.

-Creo que es mejor que no lo estés me encanta cuando actúas así, verdad Hanabi? -me afirma y acuerda a su cuñada quien estaba concentrada excitando la humedad vagina de su Nee-sama.

-Onii-san tiene la razón debes disfrutar del sexo mi querida hermana eres su esposa, yo soy la amante y que envidia, bebiste hasta la última gota de su rico semen; mi Nee-sama es una sucia. -exclama Hanabi mientras el rostro de Hinata se pone tan rojo como los tomates que Sakura le prepara a Sasuke.

-Onii-san me permites hacer correr a Nee-sama?

-No. Hinata va a correrse conmigo ya que quiero coger el coño de mi esposa. -exclama el Hokage mientras observa a su esposa con una mirada lujuriosa así que acomoda a Hinata encima de él lentamente mientras que ella le da una mirada llena de timidez pero sus ojos irradian una lujuria profunda y su respiración se escucha pesada porque está excitada.

-Naruto-kun yo... -la esposa está apunto de decir algo pero el rubio la interrumpe besando sus labios suavemente, metiendo la lengua en su boca disfrutando el cambio de saliva y excitar más a su amada; después de un rato suelta los labios de Hinata dejando un hilo de saliva y el rubio se acuesta en la cama colocando su cabeza en la almohada listo para disfrutar del coño de su hermosa esposa.

-Naruto-kun, aquí voy -menciona la peliazulada cuando por detrás Hanabi pone sus manos en la cintura de la Uzumaki para acomodarla, ella pone una mano en el miembro de su esposo acomodandolo en la entrada de su húmeda vagina y su otra mano enlazada en su esposo.

-AHHHH -la Uzumaki inserta el miembro dentro de ella sintiendo el placer de estar unida a su amado Naruto-kun y en un momento se queda quieta para disfrutar de la sensación de haber sido penetrada por su Naruto-kun mientras aprieta y junta su otra mano con las del Hokage.

El rubio solo verla con esa lasciva expresión de gozo, lasciva y sensual disfrutando el interior de su bella esposa y las sensaciones que ese cuerpo tan sexy y erótico tiene. Observa con curiosidad la banda que ella y su cuñada aún tienen en su cuellos decide despejar una duda a pesar de que está disfrutando del sexo con su amada.

-Hinata, Hanabi porque las bandas en sus cuellos? -pregunta el rubio con mucho interés y excitación.

Ellas simplemente se miran, sonríen y asienten para hablar.  
-Las bandas para demostrar que somos tuyas Naruto-kun, recuerdas que le dijiste a Hanabi que sería tu vertedero de semen? -el rubio asiente con la cabeza.

-Pues nosotras desde que te retiraste del baño lo p...ensa...mos y si este tratamiento es para co...ger contigo técnicamente sería...mos unas Pe...rras, unas Su...cias y creo que... en es...o me incluyes a decir verdad no me molesta, pero si me pondría celosa, ya somos Cuatro Mujeres que están en este "tratamiento" que cogen contigo y disfrutan de ese cuerpo que tienes, por tanto nosotras somos tuyas así que Cariño haz lo que quieras con nosotras. -explica avergonzadamente la esposa excitada mientras gira su cabeza muerta de la pena y un enorme sonrojo en sus pómulos.

Eso emocionó a Naruto al saber que a su esposa no le molesta que el tratamiento pudiera tener más mujeres a quienes podría coger si él quería y le parece muy lindo por parte de ella esos celos que tiene por él, pero en este momento solo quería pasarla bien con esas dos hermanas que lo aman con tanta pasión principalmente con la hermosa mujer con quién está casado de hermosos ojos perla, cabello oscuro de un brillo nocturno y con el cuerpo de una diosa.

Sin esperarlo...

Naruto-kun no te muevas -le habla de forma Sexy y con una sonrisa su esposa quién empieza a moverse sintiendo la fricción de sus partes causando sensaciones y gemido en la pareja, el rubio sentía como su amada apretaba su pene con sus paredes y ella empezaba a moverse más duro.

Los gemidos en Hinata se hacían más duros... -Naruto-kun te gusta?.

-Es increíble, sigue, cogeme más cariño. - menciona con excitación el Hokage mientras su respiración se entrecortaba por los placeres que la Uzumaki le daba su esposa sin duda sabía con hacerle el amor.

Hinata se movía con ganas y fuerza sus tetas se movían mientras subía y bajaba, su cuerpo sudaba mientras que sus gemidos cautivan placenteramente a su esposo.

-Oigan no me dejen atrás yo también quiero que Naruto-Onii-san me haga sentir bien. -menciona con celos la Hyuga mientras pone su húmedo coño en rostro de su Onii-san.

-Naruto-kun tu polla me rompe, está entrando muy profundo de mi...

Las dos princesas gemían ante los movimientos que el Hokage les está dando disfrutaban cada penetración, sus cuerpos sudaban, sus tetas rebotando de un lado a otro sin parar, la hermana menor que disfruta de su primer cunnilingus, el Hokage penetraba con su lengua la vagina de Hanabi, en su lamida el disfrute de lamerla era un gozo a su paladar y ella sería como si el pene que la había cogido rato atrás haciendo que se mojara más bañando poco a poco el rostro de su rubio amante.

-Naruto Onii-san mi coño se siente tan rico, lame más ah, llévame al gozo... -pide la Hyuga en un estado de éxtasis total.

-Naruto-kun tan profundo, tu polla me va a enloquecer que podría morir...

Así el Hokage comienza a moverse llevando más placer a su esposa que gemía sin parar, de repente siente que está por correrse.

-Hinata yo, yo... -menciona mientras está sintiendo como se está por derramarse dentro de su mujer.

-HAZLO CARIÑO JUNTOS, JUNTOS NARUTO-KUN YO TAMBIÉN ME VENGO DERRAMA TODO TU SEMEN EN MI! -exclama con fuerza mientras toma la otra mano de su amado.

-AH! NEE-SAMA, ONII-SAN YO TAMBIÉN ME VENGO MI COÑO VA A EXPLOTAR JUNTOS CORRAMONOS JUNTOS! -exclama Hyuga Hanabi mientras su rostro es una expresión de gemidos y máximo gozo mientras la lengua de su querido cuñado se movía con fuerza en su humedo y caliente coño.

Entonces...

-AHHHHHHHH SIIIIIII ME VENGO!

La peliazulada sentía como su cuerpo convulsionaba por las sensaciones del orgasmo, mientras que su vagina recibía con gozo y deseo la eyaculación de ese caliente semen que se ha derramado dentro de ella. Al mismo tiempo la pelicastaña convulsionaba al igual que el joven Uzumaki pero ella además de ello derramó sus fluidos en el rostro de su rubio amante y la expresión en el rostro de ambas fue de gozo absoluto que las dejo sin respiración.

Tras haberse venido cada quien, él rubio por extremo cansancio quedó noqueado, ambas hermanas con sus pocas fuerzas se acomodaron cada una a un lado del rubio Hokage; Hinata saco el miembro fuera de su interior y derrama una buena cantidad de esperma que en vano intenta conservar dentro de ella, pero se acuesta a un lado de su esposo mientras siente el calor del semen en su interior haciéndola sentir feliz y amada.

Hanabi por otro lado se levanta y se recuesta al otro lado pegando su cabeza al pecho de su rubio amante con una expresión de felicidad y gozo.

-Menos mal a Naruto-kun se le bajo ese calor que tenía antes.

-Calor? -pregunta Hanabi con curiosidad.

-Si, cuando Naruto-kun despertó en la mañana su cuerpo estaba hirviendo pensé que era por el afrodisíaco pero solo está su "calor " jejeje curioso pero me alegra que pasara todo esto. -dice Hinata con mucha satisfacción mientras una suave sonrisa se pone en sus labios suavemente.

-Nee-sama, yo... Con respecto a esto... te agradezco por dejarme hacerlo con Onii-san, esto era muy importante para mí ya que cuando me enteré y Tsunade-sama me invitó a esto creí que estaba rompiendo tu confianza en tí... Yo, yo... -menciona apenada y apunto de soltar lágrimas.

Entonces la mano de la Uzumaki toma la de su hermana y le transmite lo que siente.

-Hanabi tu jamás romperas mi confianza, realmente lo que ocurrió solamente ocurrió yo siempre supe que estabas enamorada de Naruto-kun. -explica la hermana mayor con total calma.

-EH? Pero cuando...

-Lo he sabido desde el día que...

3 HORAS ANTES...

Mientras tanto en las calles de Konoha, podemos ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rojizo, con ojos violáceos al lado de su marido de ojos azules y pelo rubio dirigirse a cumplir la encomienda que hace un rato su nuera le había encomendado.

-Entonces tienes algún plan con los niños Kushina?

-La verdad por aquí hay parque y podríamos llevarlos a pasear y jueguen un poco ttebane. -menciona La Matriarca Uzumaki a su esposo con gran ánimo

-No sería problema, pero igualmente mañana tienen clases Kushina. expresa un poco preocupado el rubio mayor.

-De eso no te preocupes los cuidaremos bien siempre lo hicimos bien con Naruto asi que con Boruto y Hima-chan no habrán problemas tiene años son nuestros nietos después de todo dattebane. -Kushina exclama sus ganas de cuidar por primera vez a sus nietos por primera vez.

-Tienes razón son nuestros nietos podemos cuidarlos. -exclama con la confianza que su esposa le ha transmitido mientras ambos se trasladan a recoger sus preciados nietos al Jardín de niños.

 _Bien mis queridos lectores lo prometido es deuda aquí está el 4to capítulo de esta historia ojalá la hayan disfrutado este capitulo bien pervertido._

 _Informo que tengo planeado realizar un nuevo fic de varios one-shots en un solo fic y tratará sobre los oficios de una mujer es Naruhina por supuesto y para ello leeré sugerencias en los comentarios de este capitulo acepto toda crítica y recomendaciones para ello y sus comentarios de este capitulo._

 _Sin más que decir nos leemos y tambien me pueden seguir en Wattpad._  
 _Atento en la fuerza._  
 _Edtru23_

Posdata: Recomiendo las lecturas de los doujin de Sahara Wataru sirven de mucha inspiración para historias para adultos. (Lástima que sea Narusaku pero en algunos doujin Hinata es protagonista.)

Sigue: Un día de la Familia Uzumaki y recuerdos de una ceremonia


End file.
